Boarding School
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: Mercedes life was finally falling into place in her sophomore year of high school. She had good grades, her crush had finally asked her out, her life couldn't be more perfect. That is, until her parents decide to make her throw it all away and ship her off to a boarding school. The only thing that made her new life bearable was a certain southern blond she met in math class...
1. The News

**Hey guys! I have come back from the dead! This is my new Samcedes story! This is the intro so it's kind of short. I will try to post a new chapter every week! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...yet...**

* * *

"Yeah, I know, right?" Mercedes said, talking to her friend on her cell as she walked to the front door of her house. They were chatting about the Homecoming dance that was happening on Friday. She had a crush on a guy named Henry ever since the first grade and he finally asked her out today. The teen had been so happy that she hadn't stopped talking about it for the rest of the day.

"We're totally going dress shopping tomorrow. I have to find the perfect dress to wear on Friday." She hung her house keys on the hook by the entrance and took off her shoes before walking onto the carpeted floors of the living room. "Mom! Dad!" Mercedes cried, covering her phone with her hand. "I'm home!"

"Mercy! Come into the dining room! We have something important to talk about!" her mother yelled in reply.

"Got to go," the diva said, putting her cell back to her ear. "Parents want to talk about something. Talk to you later, Heather." She put her phone in her pocket and walked into the dining room where she saw her Dad sitting at the dining table and her Mom standing behind him.

"Hey guys," Mercedes greeted, a little worried at her parents' demeanor as she walked over and embraced them. She took a seat by her dad. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Wonderful in fact," Mrs. Jones started, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Your father got a promotion today."

"What?! That's amazing," Mercedes yelled happily. She leant over and hugged her dad. "I knew you could do it daddy!"

"That's sweet honey," Mr. Jones smiled weakly, rubbing the teen's arm that was draped across him. "That means a lot."

"So, when do you start?" The diva retreated from the hug and looked at her father. "Tomorrow?"

"No, I start on Monday."

"Monday?" the teen asked, puzzled for a second but then nodded her head in understanding. "I guess that makes sense. They probably have to clear out your office for you or something like that. But whatever, I'm still so proud of you."

"That's not all," Mr. Jones said solemnly.

"Okay..." The brunette stared with at her father with a questioning look on her face. "What else is there?"

"The job's in Japan."

"Japan?" Mercedes repeated incredulously. "For how long?!"

"Two years, maybe three depending how it works out."

"Oh daddy," the sophmore whined, embracing her father again. "I'm going to miss you so much! When do you leave?"

"Saturday."

"This Saturday? That's so soon," the teen complained, releasing her dad from her hug. She thought about it for a second. "Tell you what. I'll skip my plans tomorrow after school and hang out with you."

"That's no-"

"Yeah, mom and I will drive you to the airport on Saturday. We'll skype you everyday and vacation in Japan whenever we can or you can visit us depending on the situation-"

"Mercedes!" Ms. Jones cried, walking to the other side of the table. "Please stop."

"What?" the teen asked, looking at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"That's not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?"

"What you just said, about us visiting your dad and skipping your plans tomorrow."

"Why not? I thought you said dad is moving to Japan."

"He is."

"Then what's the problem?" Ms. Jones sighed, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Coincidentally, I also got an offer at my job today," she explained in a deadpan manner.

"Okaayyy. Isn't that a good thing? Why don't you seem happy?" Mercedes asked, confused. She didn't understand why her parents were making such a big deal out of this.

"They offered to take me on an extended business trip to my corporations headquarters, in Zurich."

"Well, you've been on business trips before. Why is this an-"

"It's for a year."

"Oh." Mercedes paused for a second, thinking about her next question. "Well, when are you going?"

"Sunday. The day after your father is leaving."

"Wait." The teen thought about it for a second. She looked at her dad and then her mom. "If you guys are both going away for at least a year," she realized, connecting the dots. "Who am I staying with?"

"And that's what we wanted to talk with you about," her mother said, taking a seat at the table opposite of her.

"Am I going to stay with a buddy? Or maybe I'll stay here by myself or something? I mean, I guess it could work if you guys sent me money on my debit card every month I could buy groceries, clothes, even pay the bills. I can take a bus to school... or walk, it's not really that fa-"

"Mercedes," Ms. Jones said sternly. "You're not staying here by yourself."

"Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion. I'll staying with one of my friends then. I'm pretty sure Heather's mom wouldn't mi-"

"You're not staying with any of your friends either."

"Then what am I going to do?" The teen asked, puzzled. "Live with grandma? I mean, she lives an hour away but I guess it could work."

"No 're not going live with with grandma either. She's not in a good enough position in her life right now to take you in with her. Your father and I talked about this already," Ms. Jones explained, motioning towards her husband. She grabbed his hand from over the table. "We've decided how to handle this."

"Okay... Do you guys mind telling me or are you just keep me in the dark?"

"Honey, before we tell you," Mr. Jones began gently, looking his daughter. "Please know that this solution was in made in your best interest. We don't want you to get upset."

"Okay, you guys are starting to scare me. Just tell me already. It really can't be _that _bad."

"We're sending you to boarding school," Ms. Jones finally explained. She let go of her husband's hand and gave her undivided attention to her daughter. "You're going on Thursday."

"Wait, what?" the diva choked, getting up from her seat and walking to the end of the table. She couldn't fathom what she has just heard. "Boarding school?"

"It's only for a year," Mr. Jones said. "While your mom and I are away. If you don't like it, you can come back here for eleventh grade, when your mom's back."

"And I'm leaving on Thursday?! Today's Tuesday!"

"Don't raise your voice at us, missy," Ms. Jones asserted, getting up from her chair. She walked by to where her daughter was standing and rest her hands on her shoulders. "We have to send you this week so we can both personally take you before we go on our trips. We've already called the school and set up everything."

"That's not fair!" Mercedes yelled, brushing her mother's hands off her shoulders. She pointed her finger accusingly at the woman in front of her. "You guys can't just do that!"

"Watch your tone there, Mercy! We are your parents and you will treat us with respect! We can do anything we see fit when it comes to your safety and education."

"But I grew up here! All my friends are here!" the teen pleaded, on the brink of tears. "I don't want to move away!"

"You'll make new friends at your new school. You need to cal-"

"Plus, Henry finally asked me out today! We're going to the dance together on Friday! You know how longed I've liked him!" The tears were forming now and the water stung her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. "Please, _please_ reconsider."

"I'm sorry to hear that honey, but there's no other option."

"Yeah, there are! You guys just wanted to choose the one that made my life miserable!"

"Hey!" Mr. Jones cried, injecting himself into the conversation again as he stood up. "This decision wasn't easy for anyone of us. And before you say anything else I suggest you think about your next words very carefully before you end up getting in a whole lot of trouble."

"Fine," Mercedes said bitterly, crossing her arms, glaring at her parents. "I hate you!" She ran past her mom and to the nearby staircase up to her room. "Mercedes!" she heard her mom cry after her, right before she slammed her door shut. She rested her body on her door, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. _This can't be happening, _she thought. _This __**can't**__ be happening._ The brunette averted her gaze from the roof to around her room. There was a suitcase on the floor by her bed with already some her clothes packed inside. She blinked away a few tears before realizing it was useless. The teen jumped onto her bed and started to sob into her pillow.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review!**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hello Guys! Thank you so much to everyone who review/followed/favorited! I didn't expect so many people to like it. This is my second installment of Boarding School. I'm going to try to update this story every Sunday! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...(still working on it)...**

* * *

*BEEEEEEEEEP* *BEEEEEEEEEP*

"Ugh," Mercedes groaned, rolling over on her bed and pressing the off button on her alarm clock. "It can't be seven already. I could've sworn I went asleep two minutes ago." She moved back to the other side of her bed and placed the side of face back on her pillow. _Whoa, why is my pillow wet? _The teen thought to herself, automatically jerking her head back from the cushion. _That's so weird. _She lazily got up, realizing there was no way she could comfortably go back to sleep on a wet pillow. The brunette started to get up from her bed but tripped over the suitcase that was on her floor. "What the hell?" She stood up and turned around saw the piece of luggage that had blocked her way. _Oh. _She instantly felt somber again as the memories of yesterday afternoon came flooding back to her. _I'm moving away tomorrow...away from my friends, my house, my family... _She paused for a second as she sniffed away a tear. _That's so unfair!_ Her sorrow suddenly turned into anger as she kicked the suitcase as hard as she could with her bare foot. _Take that! _she thought, before a rush of pain surged to her toes. _Oh my god! _The teen grabbed her now bruised toe as she hopped on one leg. _That hurt a lot more than I thought it would. _She eventually lost her balance and fell on the floor again.

"Mercedes?" the diva heard her mom call from downstairs. "Are you alright, honey? I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs! Do I need to come up?!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it!" Mercedes dismissed, getting of the floor for the second time and limping to her closet. She wasn't really in the mood to see her mom after the conversation they had the day before. She picked out a simple pink dress and a short jean jacket to cover her shoulders. Mercedes staggered back over to her bed and put her clothes on it. _Time to go shower for my last day,_ she thought sadly as she exited out of her room.

A few minutes later, her toe felt fine again after she applied hot water from her shower to it. She walked downstairs to the kitchen after she had finished putting on her clothes and applying her teen saw her parents in the middle of the room by island conversing about something.

"Mercy?" Ms. Jones asked, turning around to see her daughter in the doorway of the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty horrible," the brunette grumbled, walking to the island and picking up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"It'll get better, I promise," the older woman assured with a weak smile. "Just wait 'till you get to McKinley Prep. I can tell you're going to like it there so much." _I already like it here, but what does that matter? _the teen thought to herself but decided to just agree with her mother instead.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Jones cried gleefully, happy his daughter was now onboard with leaving. "Now here, let me go get my keys and I can drive you to scho-"

"Actually," Mercedes interrupted, slowly walking out of the kitchen backwards. "I think I'll just walk to school. It's only a couple of blocks." Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I'm probably going to stay after today to empty out my locker so I'll walk home too. Bye guys." She waved her parents goodbye as she turned around and exited the room. She walked into the living room and took her backpack that had been resting on the couch. The teen opened the front door and walked into the cool autumn air after taking her house keys from the hook. She took a bite from her apple and started on her way to school.

Mercedes arrived at her school fifteen minutes later. She threw away her finished apple core into a nearby trashcan before walking into the entrance of Lincoln High. The hallways were already swarming with teenagers hanging out with their friends as they got supplies from their lockers. Looking at the sea of people around her suddenly made her feel sad again. She couldn't believe that she was leaving all of this tomorrow. Even though she had only gone to Lincoln High for a year, she had already made so many memories here. Like the time when she and friends pranked their history teacher and he ended up sitting in a bowl of whip cream. Or maybe the time when she sang "And I'm Telling You" for last year's talent show and won first place. She had felt so accomplished that day. Henry had even given a bouquet of roses afterwards to congratulate her. _That was __**so **__sweet... _she thought, reminiscing. _I'll always remember th- _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell going off.

*_Briiiinnng* *Briiiinnng*_

She saw all the students in front of her scurry of to class as they closed up their lockers and zipped up their backpacks. The teen sighed as she headed off the her first class.

"No guys, please!" Mercedes begged chuckling, waving away the plate of food in front of her. "I couldn't eat another bite." After she had cried for a couple of hours yesterday night, she had called up her best friend Heather and told her about the boarding school. Turns out, after they had hung up the phone an hour later, Heather had called all of Mercedes's friends and threw a goodbye party for the diva at her in the park after school. Mercedes, Heather, and Henry was currently sitting at a picnic table offering Mercedes a second slice of cake before she put away the party was over now and everybody else had left about an hour ago around 7 p.m.

"Are you sure? It's your favorite cake: red velvet," Heather said, trying to coerce her friend to eat the cake. "You know you want to..."

"Red velvet?" Henry asked, looking up from the slice of cake he was eating. He looked at Mercedes puzzled. "I thought your favorite cake was strawberry shortcake. I remember because that's my favorite also."

"It used to be when I was younger, but I don't know, I guess I just lost the taste for it," the diva shrugged. "And no Heather, I don't want another slice. I _really _am full."

"Fine, fine," her best friend said, giving in to her pleading. "But I'll wrap up the rest for you to take home."

"Okay," Mercedes sighed, agreeing to the compromise. Heather wrapped the cake in aluminum foil and put it to side as she sat down. The trio sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry stood up and started to take all the dirty plates and cups of the table.

"I guess we're done here," the boy said, looking at the two girls in front of him as he finished stacking all the cardboard platters on the edge of the table. "We sh-"

"Wait." Mercedes got up, putting her two hands in front of her as to 'pause'. "Before you guys go, I have a surprise."

"Surprise?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of surprise?"

"Just wait." The diva took a couple of steps backwards and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Bravely you let go of my hand_

_I can't speak yet you understand_

_Where I go now, I go alone_

_This path I walk, these days of stone_

_And the angels are calling_

_I must go away_

_Wait for me here, silently stay_

_And don't ask me why_

_Only believe this is not goodbye_

"Oh honey," Heather said, already feeling a tear going down her cheek. "You do-"

"Please, let me finish, "Mercedes begged, sensing the water forming in her eyes. "If I stop now, I think I'll start to cry." Her best friend silently nodded, smiling weakly as the diva continued the song.

_All of my strength, all my desire_

_Still cannot melt this breath of fire_

_I go to meet some kind of test_

_Bury the truth that scars my chest_

_And the angels are calling and calling_

_I must go away_

_Wait for me here, silently stay_

_And don't ask me why_

_Only believe this is not goodbye_

_I gathered all my courage_

_I shaved off all my fear_

_With this banner on my shoulder_

_I hold your essence near_

_And the angels are calling and calling and calling_

_I must go away_

_Wait for me here, silently stay_

_And don't ask me why_

_Only believe this is not goodbye_

_Only believe this is not goodbye_

By the end of the song, the teen was in full-blown tears as her two best friends rushed towards and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," the brunette sobbed. "I tried to stay strong but I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Aww Mercy, you don't have to stay strong for anyone," Heather said, although it sounded muffled because her face was stuffed in Mercedes's arm. "We're all sad that you're leaving. It's just happening so soon."

"We're going to miss you so much," Henry choked between sobs. "I don't want you to leave."

"Here," Heather said as she and Henry retreated from the hug. "I'll go get a camera from the car so we can always cherish this moment." The girl ran off to her vehicle in the distant parking lot on the opposite of the park.

"Wait, Heather, I have my pho-" Henry tried, but realised she was already too far to hear him. He turned around and stared at the crying teen in front of him.

"Hey, don't cry anymore," the boy said sweetly, walking up to her and rubbing her shoulders. "I know it's bad, but we have to make the best of the time we all left together. I don't think that includes bawling all over the place."

"You're right," Mercedes sniffled. "I just can't help it." Henry smiled faintly as he put his hand on her cheeks.

"May I?" The diva nodded slightly. Her crush gently wiped away her tears.

"You know, we still haven't talked about the dance on Friday."

"What?" The teen was confused. "I thought it was obvious that I couldn't go anymore."

"It is, but that doesn't mean I don't still like you."

"Oh." The brunette looked down at her feet awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. She probably would've been blushing if it wasn't for her dark complexion. Henry saw he nervousness of the teen and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Mercy? Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous."

"What?" The teen looked up. "No, I mean, it's just." Mercedes paused, trying to find the right words to say. "It's just that I've crushed on you for years, you know? And now that you've finally asked me out, I'm being shipped off to boarding school."

"I know, it sucks," Henry sighed, taking the girl's hand. "But just because you're moving doesn't mean that I don't want us to end."

"Wait.. what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm willing to wait for you if you're willing to wait for me, I'd be willing to wait for you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I mean, you'll probably thinking I'm going to fast," the boy realized, letting go of his crush's hand and the back of his head nervously. "We haven't even gone on a real date y-"

"I would love that!" Mercedes cried, jumping onto the boy, nearly toppling him over. Henry stood there stunned for a moment before hugging the diva.

"That's wonderful."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please, please Review! Ta ta for now!**


	3. McKinley Prep

**Hey guys. I wrote this chapter faster than I expected. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...(I've yet to put my plan in motion)...**

* * *

"We're here," Mr. Jones announced, parking the car in front of the school. "Take a look at your new school, Mercy." Mercedes, who had been snoozing off for the past hour, woke up and groggily looked out the car window. What she saw absolutely amazed her. The school was huge with what seemed to be an endless amount of buildings placed one after another. The walls were made from the finest stone as they shined in the sunlight's blaze. There was a few coffee carts already serving the school's attendants. There was a big, curved, cement arch that people would pass under to enter the academy. There was a words engraved upon it that read 'Welcome to McKinley Prep'.

"Whoa," the teen let out, taken aback. "This place is huge."

"Yeah, it is," Mrs. Jones added, also looking her window. "Are you excited?"

"I'm excited as I'll ever be," Mercedes sighed.

"Are you ready to get out?"

"Yeah," the brunette said, not moving an inch. The older woman waited for a few moments for her daughter to get out of the car but when she realised she didn't, she turned around to look at the teen.

"I don't want to alarm you, honey...but you _do know _you haven't moved at all yet, right?"

"Huh?" The teen looked at her mother. "What'd you say?"

"The car; you haven't exactly gotten out yet," Ms, Jones explained, motioning towards the door.

"Oh, right," Mercedes chuckled nervously, although she didn't want to get out. "I guess I should get to that." She slowly opened the door and exited the vehicle. She opened the back of the car and took out her suitcase. The teen closed the door and walked to the passenger's side of the car, where her mom was seated. "Bye guys, I hope you have a great trip."

"Bye sweetie. Now, remember to skype us every week and to go to the front office to get signed in. You'll get assigned your room there."

"Okay. I got it."

"Good. Now, I hope you have a good time here. You'll see that moving here was the best for you soon enough." The brunette nodded quietly in response as she offered a weak smile.

"Okay, honey. We'll see you later. Remember, we love you," Mrs. Jones said.

"Yeah, I love you guys too."

"Well, we have to go now. Bye sweetie." The sophomore stood there as she watch her dad's BMW pulled off the curb and out of the school. She stood few a seconds after she had saw car left._ Well, I guess this is really happening_, she thought to herself before turning around and entering the school, lugging her suitcase along with her. She walked under the arch and saw at least a hundred teenagers walking throughout the academy. She felt lost in the sea of people. Everyone else appeared to be relaxed and to fit in; like they had lived here their whole lives. She seemed to stick out in the crowd. _Relax, Mercy_. _You don't get nervous, just relax. Everything's going to be fi-_

"Hi, can I help you?" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you new here?" Mercedes turned around a saw a black-haired Asian girl smiling at her.

"Um yeah, I am new," she nodded before pausing for a second. "How'd you know?"

"Um.. you're kinda holding a suitcase," the girl explained, pointing to the piece of luggage the diva was holding. holding.

"Oh, right," the teen remembered sheepishly, glancing at her baggage before looking back the Asian girl. "I forgot about that for a second."

"It's okay; happens to the best of us," the brunette chuckled, before extending her hand. "I'm Tina. I'm a sophomore here."

"Oh, I'm Mercedes, but everyone calls me Mercy," the diva introduced, accepting the handshake with her free hand. "I'm a sophomore also. I just moved here from Topeka."

"Wow, Topeka to Lima, Ohio" Tina said, putting her hand down. "Well, I guess I can safely say you're not in Kansas anymore."

"Yeah," the teen giggled. "I guess you can."

"So, why'd you move here?"

"Ummm..." Mercedes paused for a second, not knowing exactly how to explain her situation. "Family reasons. I don't really want to get into it."

"That's okay. I'm not one to pry."

*Beep Beep*

"Shoot, that's my alarm," Tina said, glancing at her wristwatch. "That means to almost time for English class to start. I've got go now. It was nice meet you. I hope to see you around," she finished, waving goodbye as she walked away.

"Bye Tina." Mercedes turned around again and stared straight forward at her new school. _Okay_, she thought, taking out a map of the academy from her pocket. _Now time to see where the front office is. _As she was studying the cart, a boy rushed past her and hit her, making her drop the paper.

"My god, I'm so sorry," the male apologized, bending down and picking the map. She noticed he had a southern accent. "That was a total accident."

"It's okay," Mercedes dismissed, waving off the idea. "You were probably just trying get to class."

"Yeah, I was," the teenager agreed, standing up and handing her back the map, before looking at her. " I was kinda i- whoa."

"Whoa?" the brunette repeated, surprised. "Whoa, what?"

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"Their so," The teen began as he started to smile. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"So..." The male hesitated for a second, as if he thinking about something. "Um, you know what? Forget it," the Southerner dismissed, shaking his head. "I've got to get to class. Mr. Kelp, you know how it is, right? I'll see you around, I guess," he said before turning around and scurrying off to class. _Um okay_, she thought, looking back at her map. _That was unusual._ After a while, she finally found where she was and saw that she need to walk in the building right in front of here and take a left at the first corridor. The teen lugged her suitcase along with her as she walked to the front office. She saw a young blond seated at the front desk who was lazily picking at her nails. She looked down at her name tag and saw she was called Mrs. Schuester.

"Excuse me," Mercedes said, leaving her suitcase by the door as she walked up to the female. "Is this where I have to be? I'm new here and I don't know where I'm staying or what classes I ha-"

"Go to the Principal," the blond interrupted, not looking up from her fingers. "She'll tell you all of that stuff."

"Oh." The brunette didn't expect to be cut off so abrubtly. "Well, where's the principal's office th-"

"Down the hallway, second door on the left," the woman groaned, obviously annoyed. "Don't we give you new kids a map or something? Why are you asking me?"

"Umm.. aren't you suppose to help kids?" Mercedes asked, confused. "Isn't that your job as the school's secretary or something?"

"_No_, my job is to answer phone calls and to mark down if any kids were absent today," Mrs. Schuester explained, glancing at her watch. "But not anymore," she said, getting up from her her desk before exiting the room. "It's lunch time."

"_Lunch time_?" The teen looked at her watch. "But it's only nine-thir- and she's already gone," she realised, turning around. "Whatever," she sighed, walking over and grabbing her suitcase and left the office. "Time to go find the principal's office." She walked down the hallway until she saw a room labeled 'Principal's Office'. The brunette knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," she heard a voice say, before opening the door and entering the space. The diva saw a blond woman with a stern face staring at the down on the papers on her desk. The name tag on her table read Ms. Sylvester.

"Well, can I help you or are you just going to stand there like a lump all day?" the blond said, looking up from here work. "'Cause if you're just going to waste my time then you can leave."

"What? No, I'm new here," Mercedes tried.

"Yes, and I'm six-time national championship winning cheer leading captain, Aretha. Are we going to say other obvious facts about ourselves or are we done here?" _Aretha?_

"Wait, so you already _knew _I was new here?"

"Yes, I make it a business to know all the names of my students. Aren't you that new girl from Topeka? You can sing, right? I saw the YouTube video of you singing at a talent show during my Google search of you."

"Yousearched me online?"

"Of course. I personally do extensive research on all my new applicants. How else would I know you're not some sort of terrorist?"

"I'm only sixteen."

"Don't care. How do I know that your young age isn't all apart of your terrorist ruse to trick me into letting you in here? That's right. I know all their tricks. Always got to be one step ahead of the game."

"Umm okay." The teen didn't really know how to respond to that. "So, when do I get my schedule? Or better yet, where am I stayi-"

"Whoa, slow down there, Ms. Franklin," Ms. Sylvester ordered, standing up and walking to the other side of the table. "You can get all that at the administration. There's a woman there named Ms. Schuester. She'll help you out with all of that." _Wait.. Franklin? Does she think I'm Aretha Franklin or something?_

"But I was just there. She said to come here and ask you."

"What? Go back to her right now and tell her I said that she needs to give you the information that you need. After that, send her to my office. I need to have a little talk with her."

"I would, but after she told me to come here, she left to go to lunch."

"Dammit, she trapped me," the blond cursed, turning around and walking back to her chair. "I didn't expect that move on her part. Jokes on her though, the game has just begun," she declared.

"Ummm... cool. Am I going to get my schedule after the game or something?"

"What?" The principal turned her attention back to the teen. "Oh right. Well, you're new here so I should actually have you original file still here with me. Let's see..." The woman bent down and searched through her drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Ah yes, here it is." She stood up and looked through the file. "You're staying in the Henderson building in room 316. And here's your schedule." The blond handed Mercedes a piece of paper with all her classes on it. "I can just have Terri print out another copy for me later."

"Thanks." The brunette quickly scanned over her schedule and realised something. "Wait, this says I only have three classes in one day. What does that mean?"

"That is a type of scheduling this school adapted years ago. You'll basically have all your even classes on one day and all your odd classes on the next. We call them A and B days. The classes are roughly two hours long."

"_Two hours_? Wow, that's longer than any of the classes I had at my old school," the teen commented,

"Yes, well I can guarantee that we are different from any other school you've probably attended. We raise ourselves to a very high standard to here at McKinley Prep."

"I can see that."

"Mmhm. Let me go get one of my office helpers to show you to your room," Ms. Sylvester said, strolling over to the exit of her room. "Rachel!" she cried in the hallway. "Rachel, come here!"

"Yes, Ms. Sylvester," a brunette teen answered, quickly running up to the principal. "How can I help you?"

"Hm. Took you long enough," the blond scoffed, walking back into her office. She motioned towards Mercedes. "I need you to take her to her room. She's new here and doesn't know where anything is. She lives in the Henderson Building."

"Oh that's so cool, that's where I live!" Rachel cried happily with a smile on her face. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Uh yeah," the diva said, a little taken aback by the cheeriness of the girl. "Maybe."

"Hey! I didn't bring you in here Rachel to chat with her in my office all day," the principal scolded, going back to her chair and sitting down. "You two get out of my office and Rachel, show her where she lives."

"Wait, before she takes me, don't I need a key or something to get into my room?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose." The woman reached back in her desk and took out a key, before tossing it over to the teen. "Now, you two, get out of my office."

"Okay, come on new girl," Rachel instructed, walking out of the room. "Let's go to your new room."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Please Review!**


	4. The New Room

**Hey guys! I honestly just want to take a second and say thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! It really means a lot to me! It encourages me to write these chapters faster and I hope you enjoy this next update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee...**

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Rachel asked as the duo walked out of the reception building.

"Mercedes," the brunette replied, adjusting the way she held her suitcase behind her, making it more comfortable to carry. "But everyone calls me Mercy."

"Mercy? That's an interesting name. Kinda reminds me of that song by Duffy."

"Yeah, a lot of people tell me that. Coincidentally, it's one of my favorite songs. I love to sing it."

"Sing, huh?" Rachel turned to face the teen as she raised an eyebrow. "Do you sing often?"

"Umm yeah," Mercedes shrugged. "I guess so. I used to sing at my old church back in Kansas all the time."

"Well, if you really like singing then you should totally join the glee club. I'm in it and it's so fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the club could always use more people to hum behind me while I sing solos. You know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Ummmm.." The diva wasn't sure how to answer that. "I suppose."

"Great. You can try out tomorrow after classes are over. It'll be awesome," the Jewish girl smiled. She looked forward again and saw her boyfriend walking towards her. "Oh Finn, you're here!" she rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Wait, what are you doing walking around? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Uh yeah, well, I kind of got out of geometry by asking to go to the bathroom," the tall teen explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to come see you."

"Aww, that's so sweet! I wanted to see you too."

"So, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing really," Rachel said, momentarily forgetting about the teen she was leading to the Henderson Building. "But I am thinking about the solo I have in glee for regionals though. Mr. Shue wants me to sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson but I don't know, I think Human by Christina Perri suits me better. What do you think I should do?"

"Ehem," Mercedes said, fake clearing her throat trying to get the girl's attention. "Still here, you know."

"Huh?" The brunette turned around and saw the teen. "Oh right. I guess I was doing something." She looked back at her boyfriend. "Finn, this Mercy. She's new here. I forgot I was just showing her to her room when you appeared."

"Oh. That's cool. Hi Mercy," he greeted politely, waving his hand hello when he saw the watch on his wrist and remembered what time it was.

"Oh shoot, I need to go back to class. If I stay any longer, Mr. Myte is going to get suspicious. I'll see you at the coffee shop later."

"Okay baby. Wait, do you think I should invite Mercy? She might be joining the glee club and I want her to meet the group."

"I don't see why not."

"Do you hear that?" Rachel asked, glancing back at Mercedes. "Some of the glee members are meeting later for coffee. Do you want to come?"

"Oh um..." The brunette thought about it. She really wasn't in the mood to meet new people yet; she just wanted to go to her dorm and settle into the room. "I don't know, maybe next time."

"Are you sure?" The Jewish girl raised an eyebrow. "It's going to be fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just going to unpack all my stuff into my room for the rest of the day."

"That's fine. If you're going to join the glee club then you'll meet everybody anyway," Finn chimed in. "Look, I've really got to go now, so I'll see you later," he explained to his girlfriend, leaning down and kissing her before looking at Mercedes. "It was nice meeting you. I hope you join glee club. Bye guys." He walked past the duo and started his journey back to class.

"He seemed nice," commented Mercedes as they began to walk again.

"Yeah, he really is the best," Rachel grinned. "So, what classes do you have?"

"Umm.. Here, wait a second." The teen pulled her folded schedule out of her pocket and unraveled it. "Is tomorrow an A or B day?"

"A."

"Then it looks like tomorrow my classes are AP World History, Honors Chemistry, and French 2."

"I have Honors Chem tomorrow also. Who's your teacher?"

"It says Mr. Lee."

"That's my teacher! So we have that class together. How 'bout on Monday?"

"I have Honors English 2, Cooking, and then Algebra 2."

"Oh, I have Honors English first thing on B days too! Who's your teacher?"

"Umm, it's says Mr. Calve."

"Oh, I have Mrs. Port," Rachel said, shrugging. "That's okay, though. I think my friend Mike is in that class."

"That's cool."

"So," the brunette began, trying to keep the conversation alive. "You mentioned you used to sing at your old church back on Topeka. Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah, I lived there my entire life before I moved here."

"Did you want to move here?"

"Not really."

"Well then, why'd you move here?"

"Oh I don-"

"Hold that thought, we're here," Rachel said, motioning to the building they were standing in front of. "Let's go in." The duo walked into the building and saw that the ground floor was practically empty. "You're lucky you came during the middle of the day. This floor is usually kinda crowded but since it's the middle of the day, everyone is in class," she explained as they headed straight to the elevators. The brunette pressed the up button beside the elevator.

"Okay, so since you live in room 316 that means you live on the third floor. Chances are you room is probably on the right side of the hallway. That's usually where all the even rooms are." Mercedes nodded in understanding before the two girls waited in silence as the elevator came down.

*Ding*

"It's here," Rachel said as the electronic door opened. They entered the conveyor and were lifted up to the third floor. The door opened a few seconds later. "Let's g-" she began but was interrupted by an electronic beeping noise.

*Beep Beep*

"Oh that must be my pager," Rachel recognized, pulling a small device out of her pocket. "Ms. Sylvester needs me for something. I've got to go."

"It's okay. Thanks for the help," Mercedes said, exiting the elevator with his suitcase.

"No problem. Your dorm should only be a few doors down. I hope you enjoy it here," the brunette wished before pushing the 0 button in the elevator. "Bye," she said as the door closed in her face.

"Bye." The teen turned around and looked for room on the right side of the corridor. _Let's see_, she thought. _Room 312, 314, and here's mine, 316._ She took out her room keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. The brunette walked through the entrance and looked inside. The room was definitely bigger than the one she had back home. There were two full-sized beds on the opposite sides of the large room. One huge window took up half of the far end wall and from what she could see from her current position, had a nice view of the school's olympic-sized pool. A black mini fridge sat in the far east corner of the dorm. There were two of everything else: closets, dressers with mirrors, and nightstands topped with lamps. The teen noticed that the left side of the room looked like it was already in use. The bed's purple bed sheets were messed up and the pillow was on the floor. There was a pile of books on the nightstand and above that was a poster of Lady Gaga on the wall.

Mercedes noticed a picture frame on the dresser on the left side. She brought her luggage in the room and left it by the door before going to go look at the photo. In it, she saw the girl she met earlier that day hugging a tall asian boy. _So Tina is probably my roommate,_ the diva thought. _That's cool_. She turned around and looked at her side of the room. She walked over and gently laid down her sheetless bed. She was on her back and stared up at the ceiling. _I can't believe that this is actually happening... that I'm actually here... _Mercedes turned her head and looked at the white wall beside her. _I wonder if I could skype Heather or Henry and tell them I'm here.._ She glanced at her wristwatch. _No, it's 10:22. They're probably still in class..._ She stared at the wall for few more moments. _I guess I should get to unpacking now..._

The teen got off of the bed and went over and grabbed her suitcase. She laid it across the floor and started to unpack her things. An hour had passed and she was folding the last of her jeans and putting them in her dresser when the room door opened.

"Yes, Blaine, I'll see you in a few minutes," she heard a voice say before she turned around saw Tina enter the dorm while talking on her phone. "I've just got to grab my binder. I forgot it when I left this morning. Bye." The Asian girl put her cell in her pocket before looking in the room and noticing Mercedes.

"Oh, hello," she greeted, stunned.

"Hi," the diva smiled.

"What are you do-" Tina began but then realized something. "Wait, are you my new roommate?"

"That depends," the teen said, closing her dresser drawer. "Do you live here?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Then I guess I'm your new roommate."

"Oh." Tina paused for a second. "Well then, that's awesome. They told me I was going to get a roommate this week but when I saw you earlier I guess I just didn't connect the dots. The last one I had moved away like last week."

"I guess that makes me lucky then. You seem like a really cool person," Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks," the Asian girl grinned before looking at her side of the room. "Oh god, my side is so dirty. You must think I'm a slob."

"No, I don't think that," the brunette assured, shaking her head.

"Oh good. I totally am one though but I like to give the impression I'm not. Though, you probably were going to figure that out sooner or later," Tina shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly either."

"Actually, it kinda does. Whoa, look at the time," the brunette noticed, glancing at her watch. "I've got to go to class. Are you just going to stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Umm, yeah. I think so. My classes don't start until tomorrow."

"Well, why don't you join me and my friends for lunch in two hours? You'll get to meet some of the kids you're going to share classes with so tomorrow you'll recognize some faces."

"Actually, I plan on staying here till I finish unpacking all my stuff. It'll take me a while so I don't think I'll make lunch. And to tell you the truth, I just got here. I don't really want to be overwhelmed by a bunch of people just yet."

"You can't stay in here all day. You should take a break. And it really won't be a lot of people. It's just my bff Blaine and his boyfriend, Kurt. Trust me, you'll love them."

"I don-"

"Please, I insist."

"Ummm, you know what? Fine," Mercedes sighed, giving in. "I'll meet you guys for lunch."

"Awesome. We'll be at the school's coffee shop at twelve-thirty. They sell the best paninis there. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've really got to run. I honestly just came to get my binder. Ah, here it is." Tina went over and grabbed the binder off her dresser. She turned around and left the room but not before she said her goodbyes to her new roommate.

"Bye Tina. See you later," Mercedes said before going back to her suitcase. "Now, back to unpacking..."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? F.Y.I, the next chapter will be from Sam's point of view. Please Review!**


	5. The Comic Book

**So I wrote this chapter much faster than expected. I've got to say it was really fun writing Sam's point of view. It's got me excited for future chapters. I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...**

* * *

"Sam, why were you so late to class today?" asked Blaine as he and his blond friend exited History class.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned, putting on the second strap of his backpack. "I _was _on time. The bell rang as soon as I sat down."

"I know, but you were supposed arrive early so we could have a quick study session before today's test."

"Oh, right," the Southerner remembered. "Look, I'm sorry dude, it's just that Jean Luc asked me for my Algebra notes after class was over so I had to wait five minutes while he copied them. After that, I rushed to get here but then I accidentally bumped into some girl. I've never noticed her before on campus but _man,_ when I saw _her eyes_..." His voice trailed off as he pictured the big, soft, and kind brown doe eyes he had seen earlier.

"What?" asked Blaine after a few seconds, trying to get his friend's attention back. "What about her eyes?"

"Huh?" the blond questioned, coming back down to earth. He looked back at the brunet. "What'd you say?"

"_Her eyes_," Blaine repeated. "You were saying something about them."

"Oh yeah. They were so big and brown and... I can't really explain it but when I saw them something in me just... it was like..." Sam paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know, like _I _was meant to look at them. I wanted to tell her how beautiful they were but I lost my nerve. But I've never seen anything like them before, Blaine."

"Uh huh. And you know what I've never seen before?"

"What?"

"An A on my history test."

"What? Wait man, are you still on that?" the green-eyed teen groaned, playfully shoving the brunet to the side. "I basically just told I found my dream girl and you're mad that you might've got a B on 's test?"

"What? I need to get a good grade on it so it can bring up my average," the shorter male explained, raising his hands up in defense. "That's why I wanted you to come early so we could study, but fine, we can talk about this mystery girl if you want to instead. What's her name?"

"_Her name?_"

"Yeah, you know, everyone has one. It's what we _call_ people."

"Oh right. Well I didn't...I don-..." The blond scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't _exactly_ know."

"What?" Blaine asked, taken aback as turned around to push the double doors out of the building with his back. "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you ask for it?"

"I told you I lost my nerve!" Sam argued, walking outside with his friend.

"Yeah, to tell her that her eyes were beautiful but we're talking about asking for name here. I mean, I didn't think that was nerve-wrecking."

"Look dude, I don't know, I guess I just forgot," the blond sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I was in a rush to to class and I didn't want to be late. But you're right," he realized. "I should've asked for it. Now I don't even know the first thing about her."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"For the moment, I have no idea. All I know is that I have to find her again."

"Well, maybe you can think about it over lunch," Blaine suggested, patting Sam on the back before turning in the left direction. "Let's go."

"No actually, I can't. I have to hit the library. I'll join you tomorrow," the Southerner instructed as he continued to walk forward.

"What? No, Sam." The brunet turned around and grabbed his friend's backpack, stopping him before he got too far. "You can go to the library later. I'm going to the coffee shop to meet Kurt and Tina. Plus Sam, you have to eat."

"I'll just grab a quick bite from a vending machine. The comic book I've been waiting for months to come out was finally released yesterday so, I need to go to the library and get it before anybody else."

"Sam, I promise you the comic book will probably still be there by the time lunch is over."

"Hold on. You can't say that you promise me something then say probably. They like, contradict each other."

"Whatever. Just come to lunch with us."

"You know what, fine I'll go with you..."

"Really?" asked the shorter teen, surprised. He didn't expect the blond to give in so easily, especially considering his love of comic books.

"As you long as you promise to ask Kurt out on a date afterwards."

"What, no. We don't like each other," Blaine said frantically although his cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet. "I told you that we're just friends. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because your whole face just turned red and we're _only_ talking about asking him out."

"That's not true," the brunet began but was cut off by the sound of his phone recieving a text. He took out his cell and checked the screen. "I got a message from Tina. It says that she invited her new roommate to lunch with us."

"Tina has a new roommate?"

"Apparently."

"Since when?"

"The text says it that she came today and she wants her to meet some of the group."

"That's cool."

"Yeah... " Blaine said, his voice drifting off as he pondered something.

"What?" the blond asked, noticing the teen had a contemplative expression on his face.

"You know Sam, now that I'm thinking about it, this just might the girl you were talking about," Blaine realised, putting the puzzle pieces together as he let go off his friend's backpack.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tina has a new roommate the same day that you run into this beautiful stranger that you've never ever seen on campus before doesn't seem like just a coincidence to me. I know it's a long shot, but think about, it makes sense. Now you have to come with me to see if it's her."

"Oh come on dude, don't be ridiculous. Even I'm not lucky. I'll just join you guys for lunch next time."

"Are you sure? There's about a 75% chance you'll regret it."

"Yeah, I'll think I'll risk this one. See you later, Blaine," said Sam, waving goodbye as he continued his walk to the library. He tried to make it to the building as fast as he could but he couldn't help but glance at every short brunette he saw and check if any of them was the girl he saw earlier. Unfortunately, none of them matched the description he was looking for and he ended up trudging into the library the same way he left Blaine: without a name to match the girl with the warm mocha eyes.

_You'll meet her eventually, _he thought hopefully to himself as the library door closed behind. _She goes to school here. You're bound to see her again. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen...Ugh, but why can't it happen now?_ He strolled deeper in the building and saw one of his favorite brunets sitting at the checkout counter. A smirk couldn't help but appear across his face as he approached his friend.

"You know," he began smugly, leaning on the stack of books that were on the counter. "I would've bet money that you could've find a way out of this by now."

"You can just shut up, okay?!" Puck asserted, checking in his twentieth book of the day. "It's not my fault the freaking librarian keeps watching me like a hawk," he said, gesturing to a woman who was in fact sitting on a stool and staring at him. He leaned in closer to the blond and started to whisper. "If you ask me, she's looking at me too closely. I think she might have a thing for me. It wouldn't surprise me though, no female can't resist me," he finished before moving back to his original position.

"Yeah right, dude. You know, none of this would've happened if you had just listened to me. You shouldn't have gone to that win a free motorcycle contest."

"Hey! It's not my fault the other guy kept his hand on the bike for ten hours. I had to freaking pee in a bag but nothing was going get me to stop touching that motorcycle. But I knew he'd wimp out eventually. It's was just coincidence that the competition happened to be during a school day."

"Maybe, but you still didn't have to go."

"Whatever man, now I have a sweet ass ride to take my ladies on."

"Yeah, but was it worth the whole month you have work in the library now?"

"Aww man, if I'd known this was going to be my punishment I might have thought twice about going to that contest. I just thought they would've given me detention like the usually do but they ransacked me this time. I mean, I can do detention; it's where all the cool kids hang but the _library_? It's filled to the brim with the thing I hate most."

"What?" Sam looked around and could only think of the obvious. "Books?"

"No man, nerds! This place is freaking overflowing with them; I can't take it. They come here everyday day like clockwork. I mean, if this place was filled with a bunch of hot girls I could deal, but no, it's knee deep in wimpy, uncool geeks."

"Not everyone who comes in here is a nerd. I come here like once a week."

"My point exactly."

"Hey!"

"What? You know, come to think of it, there was one hot mama who came in a few minutes ago. She was exceptionally fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nice big eyes, curvaceous figure. The whole package. She came in here wanting a comic book."

"Oh, sounds like my kind of girl then," the blond chuckled.

"Yeah, but she said she was taken. All the good ones are though. First it was Quinn, now it's-"

"Whoa, hold on a second. _Quinn Fabray_? As in head cheerleader?" The green-eyed teen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were over her."

"I am but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a babe when I see one."

"Yeah okay, Puck. I think I've heard enough. I'll just check out my book now."

"See? I told you. Nerd." The rebel turned around in his chair to face the computer. "So, what book do you want?" Sam told him the title of the comic he wanted and Puck searched it up.

"Sorry man, but it looks like that book is out," the brunet explained.

"What? How! It just came out yesterday night!"

"What can I sa- hey, wait a second. You know, this book likes kinda familiar," Puck realized, looking at the comic's cover on the PC. "Wait, I got it. This is the book I lent out to the hot mama I was just telling you about."

"What? Dude, I had asked you to save it for me!"

"I forgot about that, okay? Just wait till she finishes it; the book is only like fifty pages long."

"That's not the point! By the time I get it, it won't be new anymore."

"Sam, don't cry about it. If you really want a new one, just get if off Amazon," the Mohawked teen suggested, taking out his phone and opening up a game. "Now if you excuse me, I have a high score to beat."

"Dude, I missed having lunch to get this book!"

"There's nothing I can do about, man. Stop whining. Damn it, I just died," the brunet complained, restarting the level. "It's your fault too. You distracted me. Go away."

"But I ju-"

"Go. Away."

"Ugh fine," the blond groaned, turning away from the counter and walking out of the library empty handed as he made his way to the nearest vending machine.

* * *

**I hoped y'all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
